The Queen of Camelot
by Anaastasiaa
Summary: Morgana is the Queen of Camelot. Is it really her dream or someone elses? With Morgause whispering in her ear, will Morgana be a fair ruler she wanted to be, or will she unconsciously follow Uther's steps? There is only one person who can either change her, or defeat her - Merlin, who is now the Queen's prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen of Camelot**

* * *

_Incertitude  
_

* * *

The storm was raging outside, rain running down the stone castle walls, and the wind whispering the words of cruelty.

The Queen sat at her throne, slowly stroking its surface like a mother would a beloved child's head. The throne room was bathed in the dark and the only things visible were her pale face contrasting with scarlet lips and the golden crown with diamonds of every color shining on the top of her raven hair. Her eyelids covered with black eye shadow were lowered, but she was not asleep - just lost in her thoughts.

In this moment she looked peaceful. No trace of hatred scaring her beautiful face. She almost resembled her old self, with the exception of the crown resting on her head. But these times when she was young and happy as the king's ward were lost forever. Too many things happened, too much pain. Her heart, which was scared and bruised in order to survive all this ache, had to build an armor to continue beating. The heart that once upon a time was filled with love and compassion, was now frozen, cold and cruel. Morgana Pendragon was dead, replaced by Morgana Le Fey - the Queen of Camelot.

The silence was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. Morgana stopped the movement of her palm, but still refused to open her eyes.

"You did splendidly, sister." Sounded pleased voice of Morgause who now stood directly behind her. When she put a delicate hand on the gueen's shoulder, Morgana finally opened her eyes. She didn't turn her head though, but looked straight ahead, seeing only darkness. "The traitors will never again stand in our way. We will lead Camelot to its former glory," continued the blond sorcerer.

"We will," Morgana agreed silently.

Morgause moved in front of the throne, facing her sister. "These men betrayed Camelot, they were Arthur's knights and they will soon meet their fate. Now people of Camelot will know that they cannot oppose the queen."

"People will fear me," said Morgana locking eyes with the other woman.

"And rightfully so."

"I do not wish to be like Uther. He was a tyrant." whispered the Queen. Morgana never showed vulnerability, Morgause taught her that she had to be tough, merciless and never have doubts about what she was doing. In this moment though, she was rethinking everything she had done. Morgana despised Uther and refused to ever follow his steps. She long ago promised herself she will free people from his reign founded on bloodshed and terror. She will be a fair ruler who respects her subjects. But as of late she feared she would become like him - that nightmare kept her awake at nights. She had to share her doubts with her sister and hoped that Morgause won't judge her.

"You won't be like Uther. He killed everyone who has been accused of sorcery. You, my dear sister, will bring magic and justice back to this land. People will love you. But to achieve that we have to get rid of the ones who are against sorcerers and that includes everyone who supports Arthur."

"How can they love me when I just sentenced their husbands, fathers and sons to death?" Said the black haired woman, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Don't be weak Morgana! They deserved it!"

Morgana was shocked by her sister's outburst. Morgause had never before lost her temper like that, or at least it was never directed at her.

Morgause seemed to notice her mistake and placed a reassuring hand on Morgana's knee. "Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt us. You have to ignore your emotions and do what is right for Camelot. It will get better. Soon we will rule without any obstacles," she comforted in soft voice, but with a glimmer of something sinister in the eyes.

Of course Morgana already knew all of that. Her feelings were unimportant here. She had to think about Camelot's future. She and her sister were waiting for the throne long enough, and now was not the time to suddenly have second thoughts. It was after all everything she wanted - to be the Queen. As always her older sister was right, she had to rid her mind of all the silly thoughts. She should be pleased.

"Of course I don't doubt us. Do not be afraid, I won't let anything come in our way, even my incredulous thoughts." She managed to smile a little, although it was visibly strained. "Excuse me sister, I'm tired after the whole day, it must be causing all this silliness. I think I will take my rest now," said Morgana and slowly stood up from the throne.

"Naturally, my dear. You need your sleep. Tomorrow is the day of the execution and you have to be up early." Morgause then hugged her sister wishing her a good night.

When Morgana was escorted by two guards to her new chambers, she shed her gown and put on a thin nightdress. Laying in her enormous bed covered with purple silk she came to realization that she had no intention to sleep. Million thoughts were running through her head and she would never be able to fall asleep with uneasy mind. No matter how long she lay there, or how hard she was squeezing her eyes shot, she could not stop the racing thoughts and doubts emerging with every minute.

Frustrated, she sat up, uncovered herself and put her bare feet on the cold floor... but then hesitated. She must have lost sanity. It was not the first time she considered going down there, but always managed to find a reason not to. It was getting harder and harder though. She felt a pull, something was calling to her to just do it. But she knew she couldn't. It was something that she promised herself not to do. Morgana had no idea what was happening with her lately.

Finally she lost this battle with herself and resolutely stood up, pulled a green cloak over her nightdress and silently left the room, not bothering to wear any shoes. The guards stationing outside were barely standing, leaning against the walls, taking a nap instead of guarding their Queen. Imbeciles. She will have to consider a suitable punishment later.

Morgana paced the corridors trying not to be seen by anyone. She smiled under her hood recalling the days when she was sneaking out hiding under this very same cloak to help some villager or just look for trouble. She was a young girl back then, not a queen, but clearly it didn't matter as she was now doing the same - some things never change.

Walking down the narrow staircase, with only few torches lighting the way, she traced a hand through the stone wall to not loose balance and fall down. She felt something similar to fear gripping her and immobilizing her limbs, but she pushed it away and kept going. The other feeling, even stronger, was anticipation. With every next step she was more ready and excited to face the most valuable possession of hers.

Morgana at last reached the lowest level of the dungeons secured by magic, which was more efficient than stupid guards, and taking a deep shaky breath made her way forward. There, behind the bars was a lone figure shackled to the wall. It seemed he was asleep, but as she came closer he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. The blue and green met, and she did not miss the glimpse of surprise that crossed his futures, before it was quickly schooled back to being an emotionless mask. She hasn't seen his face in a long time, so decided to greet him as pleasantly as she only could.

"Hello Merlin."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter a really long time ago on my phone when I was bored and didn't thought about posting it, but I finally decided to do it. ****I was just curious if there'd be anyone who would like to read it.**

**So if people'll like it, I promise to post the next chapter.**

**I'm not a first class writer, so there probably are mistakes, and I apologize for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen of Camelot**

* * *

_Reminder_

* * *

Morgana stared intensively at the dirty face of the man she once knew as a friend and it stared back unblinkingly. His face was much thinner than she remembered, covered with stubble, and the bright blue eyes she once found captivating, now lacked their usual spark - they were blank and empty.

It slightly threw her off guard he looked nothing like this goofy and happy boy from not so long ago, but she guessed that over three months of imprisonment could break everyone's spirit. Well, it was a good thing, to have your enemy so broken and weak. Besides, it was not like she cared for his wellbeing.

Not only his face screamed 'defeat', but his slumped posture too. His arms and legs were chained to the wall so he could not walk freely, he also slept on the floor, because there was no bed in the cell. By the baggy clothes she could see that he hasn't been fed properly. Merlin looked like a wreck of the person he once was.

While she was inspecting him, she at the same time waited for his response, but Merlin stayed silent. And she was slowly getting annoyed. Despite her annoyance, she decided to be nice and said in a soft but teasing voice.

"I was expecting a better greeting than that after such a long parting."

He still refused to speak, so she moved closer and grabbed the bars with her hands.

"How are you Merlin? Are the accommodations satisfying enough? I must say you don't look very good." He ignored her words and lowered his head, no longer looking at her but at the ground. Morgana was loosing her cool.

"You're incredibly silent, not what I remember. Is that a way to treat your Queen?"

"You are not my Queen!" He snapped his head up and sneered hatefully.

"Still have some temper left, I see." She lifted a single brow and smirked, satisfied to finally get some reaction out of him.

Merlin himself clearly wasn't happy that he let himself be provoked and got back to his silence, looking anywhere but at her.

"I wonder," she said running her finger up and down on the metal bar," what else would it take to break you completely, hmmm? Would the deaths of your friends be what it takes?" She tapped the finger of her other hand on her chin in contemplation.

"Oh silly me, why would I think of such an absurd idea. From what I recall you don't care about your friends dying. You even kill them yourself." She couldn't help but hiss the last part.

Merlin looked up again. Both of them staring at each other, one with hatred and one with some other emotion. Maybe it was regret, or pain, either way Morgana didn't care. The day Merlin poisoned her was the worst day of her life and she would never forget what her friend has done. He could stare now at her with this pained expression, it would change nothing.

"Morg-" he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"It matters not. Maybe I wasn't that important to you, but I'm sure the knights of Camelot are." The corners of her mouth raised slightly in an evil grin. If she could, she would laugh at Merlin's horrified expression, but she lost that ability. Happiness and laughter was something she no longer experienced. The last time she smiled, a true smile and not a smirk, was long ago. Morgana couldn't even remember how her laughter sounds.

"Are they your friends Merlin? Leon, Percival, Elyan? Would you care if they'd die?"

"If you touch one hair o-"

"What would you do Merlin? Kill me? Do I have to remind you that you've tried that before and yet I'm still here?"

Merlin was livid. Morgana continued her taunting.

"All the knights of Camelot who won't pledge allegiance to the Queen will be executed tomorrow morning." Morgana watched with growing satisfaction as her prisoner's face fell. "Of course you're invited to watch. I wouldn't like anyone to miss the spectacle."

With that she turned to leave. She said what she wanted to tell him and it was extremely satisfactory to look at his suffering. She expected him to be shouting and wanting her to come back to him, she even was waiting for him to tell her how evil she was, but Merlin remained silent.

As she climbed the stairs, she felt her hatred toward him raising. That's mainly why she came here - to remind herself that what she was doing was right. That the people on Arthur's side were the people she hated. They ruined her life. Merlin was the best reminder of that. She despised him the most, even more than Arthur. Just one look at him was enough to stir her emotions, but she only let the hatred surface. Everything else she felt for him she ignored, because she couldn't feel anything. It was in the past.

She once loved her friends, her brother, Gwen, Merlin, but she was foolish back then. Young and naive. She thought that friendship was what mattered the most. All her friends were now her foes. And she finally knew, after painful experiences and heartbreaks, that the only thing important is the future of Camelot. Nothing more.

But when she was laying in bed again, at the brink of sleep, despite all the hatred residing in her heart there, hidden, was a tiny flicker of something - she didn't know what. Some alien grain made a way into her heart (or it was already here, but buried deep down ) and it made her feel better than she felt for a long time. Just before sleep took her, she saw bright blue eyes.

* * *

**I changed the summary of the story, because when I was posting it yesterday I didn't have much time and didn't really have an idea what to write. It still is kinda dull, but it's hard to describe the story in only few sentences - anyway, I'm not good at it.**

**And as someone sugested I changed the rating, because nothing M-rated will happen for a long while, so it is more logical to rate this story as T. **

**Also, to add more information about what will be happening in this story, because the summary doesn't say much and the first two chapters are really short, I can say that Arthur will soon make an appearance and will be important in the story, Merlin won't spend the whole story in the dungeon, Morgana won't be as one dimensional as in the series and more.**

**The main pairing is Mergana, but there will also be some others.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
